Pop Needs A Baby Sitter
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own Happy Tree Friends. But If I did...it probably wouldn't be as good. Plot: Pop needs a boyfriend and wants to be able to leave Cub in caring hands while he's on his dates but he doesn't know who, so he decides to go with who ever Cub likes the most. Yaoi Rated M: A LOT of Cubcest(Cub incest), Little Twincest(Twin incest), Smutty-ish, probaly NO DEATH.


**Pop's Cub Sitter**  
_Disclaimer:I don't own Happy Tree Friends. But If I did...it probably wouldn't be as good._  
Plot: Pop needs a boyfriend and wants to be able to leave Cub in caring hands while he's on his dates but he doesn't know who, so he decides to go with who ever Cub likes the most. Yaoi  
**Rated M: A LOT of Cubcest(Cub incest), Little Twincest(Twin incest), Smutty-ish, probaly NO DEATH. **  
_Pairings: _  
_Pop, Cub, Flippy and Cro Marmot_  
**^^Enjoy^^**

Pop was walking down the street, holding Cub's hand. He saw Mime blowing up a ballon animal, who waved and he waved back. Pop liked how he could stare at Mime's seven point seven inch purple cock or any of the others' and they wouldn't care. Pop kept walking and started to think about his future, he needed a mate and fast. Pop didn't like that every mating season he has to mate with Cub or yell at at Cub for no reason. He thought of qualities the guy must have, great with Cub. That was pretty much it, aslong as Cub was happy he was happy. Pop stopped at the park to think on a bench, he watched Cub run a round and have fun. Pop thought about possible men he could mate with, Mime would be nice since he's young and fun. Cuddles was cute and could take a pounding and Handy looks like he could use the relief plus he was a great worker. Pop was too lost in thought and too fixed on Cub to notice that his cock was stone hard and that someone was sitting next to him. Pop decided that he should ask Shifty,the twin with the hat, about his dilemma, his thoughts were cut close when he felt a hand on his dick. He looked down and saw a yellow sleeve then he turn his head to the right and saw a shirtless Disco Bear. Pop blushed and turned his head away but Disco wasn't having it, he wrapped his arm around Pop's shoulders and made Pop look at him. Disco planted a kiss on Pop's lips as he jerked him off. Disco broke the kiss to watch Pop's face as he was jerked off and he smirked as Pop closed his eyes in pleasure.  
"Didn't think you were gay,Disco."  
"That because I'm bisexual."  
"Oh thats cool." Pop bit his lip as he was on the egde of cumming when he felt a warm tongue on his dick. Pop opened his eyes to see Disco on his stomach blowing him. Pop thrusted inside Disco's mouth filling his mouth with cum, which Disco swallowed. Disco squeezed the tip to get all of the cum he could. Disco lifted his head from Pop's penis and sat up on the bench. Pop looked at his watch, he saw that it was twelve and he had to talk to Shifty. He thanked Disco then got cub and headed for Shifty's and Lifty's home. When he got there he rang the doorbell and heard bickering about who should get the door. Finally Shifty opened the door and greeted Pop and cub then told them to come in. Lifty took Cub and played games with him while Shifty and Pop went to Shifty's room.

** ~In Shifty's Room~**  
Shifty was sitting next Pop as they sat on his bed. Pop and Shifty known each other for a long time so, Pop has rubbed of on Shifty.  
"So what's up?"  
"I have a problem and it involves Cub."  
"What is it?  
"I need a boyfriend that's good with Cub."  
"Don't look at me."  
"I wasn't gonna ask you."  
"No need to get upset, I'm just messing with ya." Pop rolled  
his eyes and sighed.  
"Do you how I could get some to hang with and some one to help me take care of Cub." Shift took a four minutes to think. "Well?"  
"You can't rush brilliance."  
"If I knew brilliance I'd be there and not here."  
"Well asshole, you need a babysitter."  
"Thanks Shifty." Shifty and Pop hugged each other.  
"No problem, I love your company, now get out." Pop chuckled and waved good bye then walked to the living room. Pop leaned on the wall as he watched Lifty thrust in and out of Cub. Shifty walked up to Pop and looked over Pop's shoulder. Pop was filled with mixed feelings, a part of him wanted to knock Lifty's eyes out, a part of wanted to go behind Lifty and fuck him into submission, a part of him wanted to get in front of Cub and face fuck him, a part of him wanted to push Lift y outta the way and fuck his son but, he mostly just wanted to go home. Pop although he was furious, he was getting turned on by watching and thinking about Cub with Lifty but he waited til Lifty came. Pop had to wait for three more minutes before Lifty flooded Cub's butt with cum.  
"Are you now? Can I go home with my son now?" said Pop angrily.  
"Oh yes, sorry to keep you." Lifty jumped then turned his his head to Pop who was glaring at him, Lifty quickly pulled out of Cub and put Cub's underwear back on Cub. "How's your day been?"Lifty tried to change the subject matter but it just made angrier. Pop walked over to Lifty and leaned in close to his face. Lifty blushed and looked away.  
"I'd slap you so hard your eyes would roll around in your skull but that would leave a bad impression on Cub." Pop picked up Cub and left.  
** ~Focus: Shifty&Lifty~**  
Shifty and Lifty flinched when Pop slammed the door closed.  
"Way to go bro." Shifty walked next to Lifty and knocked him upside the head.  
"Ow. I'm sorry he's just so cute." Lifty rubbed the back of his head. Shifty got up in Lifty's face making Lifty blush a little. Shifty forced Lifty on the floor and started kissing him. "I thought you were straight." Lifty laid on his back with a raging eight point six boner between his legs.  
"I'm so horny, I don't care." Shifty positioned himself behind Lifty and slowly eased his eight point six inch cock in him. Shifty slowly thrusted into Lifty started panting and moaning, he felt amazing. Shifty gradually picked up speed, Lifty clawed at the floor. Lifty never felt such a mixture, it hurt but it felt good too. Shifty rammed his length into Lifty and filled his ass with cum. Shifty pulled out of Lifty then rubbed his shaft against Lifty's ass. "AH thats better." Shifty went to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Lifty on the floor, twitching.  
** ~Focus: Pop and Cub~**  
Pop carried Cub in his left arm and was surprised that Cub seemed so happy. Pop was glad that Cub didn't look damaged but he was still furious. Pop was so angry and it was scaring the nearby locals. His angry walking was cut short when he saw the hottest guy ever, his expression changed completely, from angry to aroused. He stopped and stared at a cheerful lime green bear with dog tags over a camouflage jacket with a matching hat. As he was walking down the street he was smiling and waving to people. Suddenly, the bear tripped, Pop seized this opportunity and Pop ran over to him and offered his hand.  
"Thank you." the bear took his hand and got up. "Huh, I never seen you before. Are you new here?" Pop hoped that this guy didn't notice his eleven inch boner as he got up. Pop's dick stood straight up, along his robe just under Cub.  
"Uh, no I've been living here for years. How long have you lived here?" Pop made sure to keep eye contact so he could make sure this gut wouldn't notice his cock. He wouldn't want to explain why he had a boner that would be embarrassing and awkward.  
"Me too, I'm surprised that I haven't seen you around. Oh how rude of me, I'm Flippy." Flippy extended his and Pop shook his hand.  
"I'm Pop and this little fella is Cub." Flippy smiled at Cub.  
"Well isn't he a cutie. Looks like he takes after his farther." Pop blushed and tried not to indulge in his comment just yet.  
"Um, if this isn't to awkward, I'd like to get to know you better ...possibly over dinner?" Flippy looked up at Pop, surprised. "But feel free to say no, I know we just met and that we're strangers so"  
"Poppycock. I love making new friends so I'd love to join you. Hmmm how ... about ... the dinner? Do you know where that is?" Flippy took a step closer to Pop, making him blush brighter.  
"Yeah, its where Petunia works the grill right?"  
"Not quite but I know where that is so let's go there instead."  
"Around eight so in about two hours?" Flippy smiled and nodded his head.  
"I hope to get your phone number then." Flippy winked at Pop and continued his stroll. Pop exhaled in relief, he actually had a date. Now he needed a baby sitter for Cub tonight. Unfortunately he knew the pair who'd love to do it. Pop was about to take a step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Just so you know I wasn't comparing, you are obviously bigger than a poppy. I look forward to you later tonight." He recognized the voice, it was Flippy's and it made Pop embarrassed as he was bright red but he liked being so close to Flippy. Pop felt the hand release him and he turned around to see Flippy's cute green butt walk away. Pop got a chance to check out Flippy's backside while he headed to Shifty's. Pop walked up a few steps to ring the doorbell, but this time he didn't hear any bickering and the door opened in seconds. Shifty was in the doorway and was very surprised to see Pop again so soon.  
"Hi."  
"I couldn't think of anyone else who would take him on short notice." Shifty rolled his eyes and thought for a minute.  
"Alright I'll look over the kid but five seconds ago you wanted to rip out my bro's throat, I don't blame ya but why the sudden change?"  
"I have a date." Shifty didn't believe him at first but he got excited for his friend.  
"Yeah...Really?! Congrats! With who?" Pop blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh just this hottie named Flippy, I just ran into him." Shifty wasn't happy he knew what Flippy could do to Pop. But he knew that Pop would just get mad if he suggested that his date was a murder.  
"I...I hope you have fun...be careful." Pop handed Cub over to Shifty.  
"I will thanks, I'll come back around seven forty five with Cub's stuff. Thanks again Shifty." Pop quickly headed to his house. When he was in front of it he quickly went inside and packed a bag for anything Cub might need, diapers, blanket, stuffed animal, warm milk and more. He packed for a half an hour, he looked at his watch 7:31. Pop quickly went through his closest throwing items left and right. The last item was a tuxedo, he knew he'd be over dressed but he didn't have time to think. Pop checked his pockets and removed his wallet and put it in the tux's shirt pocket. Pop undressed and put on the tux , pants and all. Pop grabbed the bag and his carkeys then run outside. Pop paused for five seconds as he saw Lumpy laying on his chair and his erected sixteen inch cock standing tall. He liked how Lumpy didn't care who saw him naked, unless it was unexpectedly. Pop waved to Lumpy who looked up and waved back. Pop headed to his car, got in, turned it on and left. He stopped by Shifty, ran up the steps and pounded on the door. The door opened and Lifty stepped into view. Pop put his anger aside and handed the bag to him. Pop headed back to his car and waved goodbye as his back was turned.  
** ~Focus:Pop and Flippy~**  
Pop got in his car and left for Petunia's Burgers, on the way he checked his watch, 8:00. "Fuck!" Pop raced to the burger joint and parked in the back. As he got out, he noticed a jeep on the other side of his car. He wondered who it belonged to, but he went ran to the front door and entered. He checked his watch, 8:15. "I hope he's still here..." Pop looked around but didn't see him. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around to see a smiling face. It was Flippy, Pop was thrilled to know that he didn't leave.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Flippy hugged Pop,which surprised him, and they walked in.  
"Its no big deal, is here alright?, I was late too." Pop was next to a booth.  
"This'll be perfect. You were late too? Well then that makes me on time. I love the tux." Flippy and Pop sat down across from each other. They talked about themselves and what they did, then their waiter showed up with their menus.

"I like a water please." said Pop.  
"I like a water too thank you." said Flippy.  
They discussed weather they would have different meals and share or get one big meal and split it. They came to the conclusion of getting their own and sharing. Pop was getting the fish burger and Flippy was getting fish and chips. Their waiter returned with a pen and a notepad.

"Yes, I would like the fish burger please."

"Um,... rare please."

"Yes I would like fries, oh and i'm fine with water please."

"Thank you."

"Oh I would like the fish and chips with fries and a chocolate shake please."

"Thank you very much." The waiter took the menus and left with their orders. "Are you alright?" Pop tried to hide the pain but his dick pressed up on the hard table not to mention he's also wearing pants.  
"I'm fine." Flippy looked in Pop's eyes.  
"I'm sitting next to you."  
"What?" Pop didn't want Flippy to know he had a boner, that'd be extremely embarrassing.  
"Now tell me what's wrong." Flippy got up and sat next to Pop who was redder the a healthy red rose glancing down at the table. Flippy looked at Pop then looked over his body as his eyes traveled down. Flippy figured it out but he wanted to be sure so he slid his hand under the table. Flippy's hand glided across Pop's leg and felt his dilema. "Hmm It hurts, doesn't it, well let me help." Flippy started to stroke Pop, Pop wrapped his arm around and whispered in his ear.  
"You're a very naughty boy." Pop kissed Flippy on the cheek. "Never knew how such a cute face could have such a naughty personality."  
"You don't know the half of it." They started to make out on the booth. Their waiter returned and put their food on the table then left. Pop and Flippy didn't notice the food till the waiter came back to ask how was it. They took a break from each other and started eating. Dinner went by quick as they eat their meals and split the bill fifty fifty. As they walked to their cars, Flippy offered to show Pop his home but Pop thought about it for a while. After a lot of thinking, Pop said yes. They got in their cars and Flippy led Pop to his house. At first Pop thought he was driving back home. Flippy stopped and pulled in to his driveway. Pop looked to his right and pulled in to his driveway. Flippy and Pop turned off their vehicles, took their keys out and put them away. Pop went over to Flippy and they went inside his house.

**To Be Continued... **  
**To Be Announced: Cro Marmort. **


End file.
